1. Technical Field
A method of and a device for removing a micro component such as a chip component that is equal to or smaller than approximately 1 mm on one side are illustrated.
2. Background Art
A conventional method of removing a component based on reworking an angular chip component mounted on a substrate is that an operator melts a solder between the angular chip component and the substrate by use of a tapered soldering iron, a tweezers-like soldering iron and thereafter removes the angular chip component while picking up the component.
According to the conventional method of manually removing the angular chip component, the manual operation can not be conducted so precisely. It was therefore difficult to remove, for example, the micro component such as an angular chip that is equal to or smaller than 1 mm on one side.
Moreover, the heating of the micro component with the soldering iron entails keeping the soldering iron separate from other components. For attaining this, a tip of the solder iron needs tapering on the order of 1 mm or smaller in diameter. When the tip of the soldering iron is tapered, however, a thermal capacity decreases.
On the other hand, lead-free soldering has been recently accelerated, and a solder melting temperature rises. Thus, the solder exhibiting the high melting temperature due to the lead-free tendency, as described above, it is difficult to sufficiently melt the solder by employing the soldering iron of which the tip is equal to or smaller than 1 mm in diameter and of which the thermal capacity is small.
Such a problem of a decline of the operability therefore arises. Moreover, it happens that the component is raised before the solder gets melted sufficiently. In this case, problems are caused, wherein a solder land is damaged, and a thermal stress is applied to the substrate due to an excess over a predetermined period of heating time.
Such being the case, a dedicated rework apparatus is proposed in order to solve these problems. In the rework apparatus, an upper face of the should-be-removed component is sucked by a vacuum nozzle. In this state, the solder between the component and the substrate is heated with warm air and thus melted. Thereafter, the vacuum nozzle is moved upward. The component is thereby removed from the substrate.
The conventional rework apparatus, however, employs the vacuum nozzle, and hence, if the component is mounted with a skew on the substrate, a problem is that the component can not be adsorbed by the vacuum nozzle. In this case, the micro component can not be removed.
A solution for this type of problem is, it is considered, to expand a diameter of an absorbing port of the vacuum nozzle or to increase the sucking force. If the diameter of the absorbing port and the sucking force are increased, however, such a problem arises that the component itself is sucked into the vacuum nozzle. Further, another problem is caused, wherein the vacuum nozzle sucks the solder and gets clogged.
Moreover, in the conventional dedicated rework apparatus, after the component has been removed from the substrate, the solder remaining on the substrate is leveled, and the solder therefore needs reheating after being hardened. In this case, there might be a possibility of exerting thermal damages on the solder land, the substrate and the peripheral components.